A machine tool having a working region and a workpiece replacement region is described in German patent document DE 42 36 866 A1. The workpieces are carried by two chucks and the workpiece carriers are shiftable on a bed parallel to the workpiece axes in a z-axis defined by horizontal longitudinal slides. The tool turret is mounted for vertical movement along a y-axis and the vertical slide can be shifted, in addition, along an x-axis perpendicular to the y-axis and the z-axis. The turret allows tools to be brought into engagement with a workpiece for turning, drilling or milling.
While the tool head allows for tool replacement, there is no possibility of an automatic workpiece replacement in this system.